


Legacy

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Based on a fanart, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Married Anna/Elsa (Disney), Mentioned Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Sixteen years after saving Arendelle and the enchanted forest, Anna finds her young daughter in the castle’s gallery, staring at a painting depicting that fateful day. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Legacy

"Is that you, Mama?" Young Princess Marit asked, standing in front of one of the many massive paintings in the castle's gallery.

Anna looked over at the girl and walked over to her, standing behind her daughter and gazing up at the painting in question. It depicted herself, sixteen years earlier, when she had saved both Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest from its curse, running through the forests to lead a group of giants to destroy the obstructive dam built by her grandfather.

That day felt so long ago now, yet it still rang fresh in Anna's mind sixteen years later. Elsa momentarily dying when she connected to Atohallan, losing Olaf in her arms, the crushing despair she felt afterwards, and the great flood that had come close to almost destroying Arendelle. But despite the overwhelming odds, there had been a happy ending achieved.

And to think all it took was her sister momentarily dying, and nearly losing her own life in the process (Anna still vividly recalled how close she came to being crushed by a flying boulder courtesy of those stone giants). The universe had quite a sense of humour.

Truly, Anna was a woman of miracles. Her love for her sister saved her from a life of isolation and self-doubt, thawed the freezing curse accidentally placed on her by said sister. Add saving the Forest, Arendelle, and undoing her grandfather's sins on top of all... well, that had been the greatest miracle of all. Even though, deep down, it left Elsa and Anna feeling a tad bitter to their core. All this strife with the Spirits, the Northuldra cut off from the land, General Matthias and his troops vanishing. All of that because their grandfather turned out to be a man who just couldn't fathom not having everything under his control.

Anna patted her daughter's hair and smiled, her gaze focused on her younger self on the wall. "That's right, sweetie. That's the day I saved everyone."

"Ooooh, you look so cool!" Marit exclaimed, looking up at the painting of Anna in her royal uniform. "Can I be a hero like you when I'm older?"

Giggling, Anna's fingers stroked her daughter's hair. "Maybe, but I didn't become a hero overnight. I trained hard and studied a lot for it."

"Aw what?!" Marit pouted, her enthusiasm deflating. "That sounds soooooo boring!"

"Studying? Oh yeah, that was boring," Anna remarked. "Training was fun, though! I got to train with all sorts of weapons like swords, axes, a crossbow…" she paused, her smile turning sheepish. "You know, I once accidentally shot off an ambassador's wig."

Mari giggled at that. "Wow Mama, so you've never been good with a crossbow? So what happened with that visiting dignitary from Corona-"

"I got caught up in the moment! And I made sure to say sorry!" Anna said, flustered. Now it was her turn to pout. _Great, even my own daughter won't let me live it down..._

She looked at her daughter and smiled. Marit was the spitting image of her as a child, with a face full of dozens of freckles. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade though and her eyes weren't the beautiful teals that Anna's eyes had been. Yet, it was clear as day that Marit was her daughter.

Then the little princess hugged her mother, beaming. "Will you train me, Mama?"

Smiling, Anna hugged her child softly. "When you're older, definitely."

Anna kept holding her child close, smiling happily. When she was a little girl, she'd been inspired by the portrait of Joan Of Arc that had once hung in this room, how her bravery and fierceness as a warrior had been an inspiration to her at a young age.

That painting had since been moved to Anna's own bedroom, but the painting of her saving Arendelle... that was in the same spot Joan's painting had been in. And now it was inspiring her own daughter to be a great hero like herself.

And Marit wasn't the first. Her other daughter, Skadi, had admired the painting of Anna growing up, just like so many others who had grown up hearing the stories of the wonderful princess who had saved the kingdom twice. It meant a lot to Anna that she was an inspiration to so many.

"Looking at the paintings?" A melodic voice said from a distance.

Turning around, Anna looked at the entrance to the gallery, seeing Elsa standing there, her hair long and flowing and her ice dress sparkling in shades of white and blue. Her eyes were full of radiance and beauty and Anna's heart melted at the sight of her dearest wife.

"Mommy!" Marit squealed, running over to her.

Anna watched as Elsa scooped the little four-year-old princess up and spun her around with ease. Technically, Elsa wasn't Marit's mother by blood. Marit's father was actually Kristoff, but Elsa still loved her all the same, as she loved Skadi when she was born.

Elsa laughed softly and booped the little girl's nose. "And how's my favourite little princess doing today?"

"Mama was showing me the painting of herself!" Marit chirped. She then pointed eagerly at the painting of Anna.

Elsa walked over to it, carrying Marit in her arms. "Oh, that's a special one," she hummed, looking over at Anna meaningfully. "Very special. Did you know I had it made for her? It was my wedding present to her."

"E-Elsa!" Anna blushed, her hands shooting up to hold her cheeks.

Elsa smirked and put Marit down. "I just wanted to let you know your sister and I are back from the forest. She said she wants to take you into town for some ice cream. Would you like that?"

"Yes please!" Marit chirped.

The goddess smiled. "Well, you better hurry. She's waiting in the hall with your father right now."

"Yay!" Marit cheered, running out of the room with all the energy of a hyperactive child.

Once their little one was gone, Elsa turned her attention towards her wife. She reached a hand caressed Anna's cheek, smiling. She gazed into her eyes lovingly, with a tender longing. Even though Anna had seen Elsa that morning, to her it had felt like they'd been apart for a lifetime.

"And what are you staring at?" Anna wondered, a little smirk on her face.

"Just the greatest queen Arendelle has ever had," Elsa cooed, embracing Anna lovingly.

The Queen giggled. "My dear Fifth Spirit, you flatter me."

Elsa pulled Anna close and kissed her. "Hmm, I'll do more than that," She wrapped her arms around Anna. "It seems the youngest in the family is taking after you a lot."

"Well, it makes sense when you think about it. After all, Skadi took after you," Anna replied. "Is her training with her powers going well?"

"She's a fast learner," Elsa admitted. "I doubt I'd have been able to make ice creations as complex as hers when I was fourteen."

Anna smiled at that, giving Elsa a peck on the cheek. "I say she had a great teacher."

"Oho, now who's the flatterer," Elsa teased, kissing Anna again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sensation of her wife's lips.

As they parted, Anna looked at the painting and smirked.

"You know... I don't recall wearing that uniform when I saved the forest."

The goddess grinned. "Well… You could say I took some artistic liberty. Besides, it helps show off your regal qualities."

"And not because I look great in a suit?" Anna said, winking.

Elsa kissed her on the cheek. "Well... that too."

Anna smiled, and then turned to gaze at the portrait again. Elsa followed her gaze. Side by side in their embrace, Anna lowered her head to rest it on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled and brought her own head to rest against her younger sister's, stealing a quick kiss to her temple as she did.

They stood like that for some time, lost in the warmth of each other's company, in the presence of the many great works of art lining the gallery's walls.

xXx

**Author's Note:** So I saw this fan art on Tumblr the other week of Anna and a younger version of herself in front of a painting depicting her saving the forest at the end of Frozen 2 and well... my brain went here xD. I don't get to read all that many Elsanna family fics like this these days, which is a shame, because I know they'd be amazing mothers. For the record, Elsa and Anna have two daughters in this setting. Skadi, an older girl who takes a lot after Elsa and is Anna and Elsa's biological daughter and Marit, Anna and Kristoff's biological daughter, yet she considers Elsa and Anna her mothers.

And thanks to my new friend Mercy being my editor now! He did a great job with this fic.


End file.
